1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for spraying liquid chemicals in a field or orchard, and especially for maintaining the chemicals in a completely mixed state and without any possibility of settling or deterioration of the component elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem of known type mixing devices for use with liquid chemicals is that they fail to completely and thoroughly mix the chemicals and/or fail to maintain them in the properly mixed state during an entire dispensing operation.
Another common problem of known type mixing devices is that they do not mix the elements thoroughly and completely enough as is necessary for a proper spraying operation.
A further problem with known type devices is that they are not as effective in the mixing of liquids and chemicals as is desired, and thus pockets of incompletely mixed material oftentimes exist in the over-all batch.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 606,811 7/5/1898
U.S. Pat. No. 1,329,786 2/3/20
U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,445 9/13/27
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,631 8/31/65
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,237 3/21/67
U.S. Pat. No. 1,329,786 discloses mixing apparatus including an L-shaped paddle. However, this invention is for mixing tomatoe and tomatoe products while cooking, and would not produce the desired results of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,631 discloses a tank provided with a motorized agitating element positioned therein, mounted in a manner similar to that of the present invention. The same is generally true with regard to U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,445, but neither device would produce the desired results of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 606,811 relates to a spraying device for use in orchards and the like, disclosing an elongated tank provided with a plurality of mixing paddles or arms positioned in the lower portion of the tank, the arms being adapted to be rotated through gearing associated with the wheels of the vehicle. However, this device is a pressurized sprayer and the paddles are too low and will not mix the upper part of the tank. The paddles are flat and have no angles for lifting the liquid.
A similar arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,237, although the mixing element is serpentine in nature, and the agitator is driven through a motorized unit. However, this patent is for mixing slurries that are applied as dry particulate materials.
Thus, none of the known prior art devices offers the new and novel features of the present invention.